Ikaku jadi jin
by Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry
Summary: Ikaku jadi jin?gimana ya Ikaku jadi jin?  baca aja fanfic ini


Di siang hari yang panas,terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pink dan bermata pink sedang bermain di danau ,lebih tepatnya bukan teman-temannya karna yang temannya cuma lainnya hanya sekolompok orang-orang yang dipaksa sama anak perempuan berambut pink itu,untuk ikut dengannya berwisata ke Danau "Top 1".Danau Top 1 adalah danau yang dipenuhi oleh oli.

Anak perempuan itu bernama Yachiru dan temanya bernama Neliel.

"Ichigo,kita harus kabur dari tempat ini!"kata seorang berambut nanas *plakk*

"Heh babon,loe kira gue tahan apa disni?Kalau biasa,udah dari tadi gue kabur dari sini!"kata seorang laki-laki berambut orange.

"Eh,iya lupa kalau ditempat ini ada Kenpachi."kata seorang lelaki yang bernama Renji itu.

"Nelie,!coba sini!Aku menemukan benda aneh!"teriak Yachiru,memanggil Neliel yang sedang berenang di danau Top 1.(emank bisa?)

"Mana-mana aku mau lihat?"kata Neliel.

"Ini"kata Yachiru sambil memperlihatkan benda yang dia sebut benda aneh.

"Hah,benda ini seperti lampu maksiat di sinetron Alilujubin"kata Neliel.

"Iih,Neliel yang benar itu lampu wasiat di cerita Aladin"kata Yachiru membenarkan Neliel.

"Hehehe….,Yachiru coba kamu tendang nih lampu maksiat,eh maksudku lampu wasiat tahu di dalamnya ada jinnya."kata Neliel bersemangat.

Yachiru hanya mengangguk,tanda dia seteju dengan Neliel.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar lagu ini "**Dengan tendangan geledek dia cetak benjol" **(datang dari mana ni lagu?)

Dan 1….2….3

Brukkkk (suara lampu wasiat)

Tiba-tiba keluarlah jin dari lampu itu

"Aku beri 3 permintaan"kata jin itu dengan logat jawa,jin itu diketahui bernama Ikaku.

"Kamu jin yang aneh"kata Neliel.

"Aneh apanya?"kata Ikaku

"Mana ada jin pakai celana batik pendek selutut,baju ala Michel Jacson,kalung rantai berbentuk segitiga yang ditengahnya ada bunga matahari,rambut botak licin,pakai sepatu polkadot pink sama kuning,pakai gelang warna-warni lagi"komentar Neliel. (para readers bayangin aja penampilan Ikaku)

"Hohoho….ini lagi trent tau!"kata jin Ikaku pede

"Aphua permhintaan khalian yhang phertamua"?kata jin Ikaku dengan gaya bicara Fitri Tropika.

"Aku ingin Ken-chan,Byakkun,Hitsugaya,Ichigo,Renji,Ishida,Sado,Rukia,Isane,Inoue,Momo dan Matsumoto berenang di danau Top 1"kata Yachiru dengan semangat 45.

"Eke kabulin,nyok"kata jin Ikaku dengan logat banci kaleng

"Lalalala dengan tendangan semut dia terpeleset….saat itu dia adalah apa Ken apa KenKun,Kun apa Kun apa Kun Gaya doung!kata jin Ikaku baca mantra

Tiba-tiba

Byuaarrrr

Ternyata suara itu adalah suara sekelompok orang yang tercebur di danau Top 1,tapi yang ada didanau Top 1 hanya Kenpachi,Byakuya dan Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa hanya Ken-chan,Byakkun sama Hitsugaya yang berenang di danau Top 1?"Tanya Yachiru pada jin Ikaku.

"Karena eke hanya bisa bawa tiga orang,soalnya eke ngak hafal mantra selanjutnya?"kata jin Ikaku masih dengan gaya banci kaleng.

Sementara itu di danau.

"Hei,Zaraki-Taichou kenapa kita ada disini?"Tanya Hitsugaya dingin.

"Aku tidak tau Hitsugaya-Taichou."kata Kenpachi.

"Sepertinya ada yang memanggil kita kesini."kata Byakuya dingin.

"Huh,dasar tau apa tadi aku lagi asyiki-asyiknya makan semangka."kesal Hitsugaya.

"Iya Hitsugaya-Taichou aku juga tadi lagi asyik-asyiknya lagi main-main aura membunuh sama Renji (gimana caranaya?)"kata Kenpachi.

"Ini sangat mengganggu"kata Byakuya sambil berjalan ketepi danau tentu saja diikuti Kenpachi sama Hitsugaya.

"Permintaan kedua?"Tanya jin Ikaku yang nada bicaranya udah normal.

"Aku minta jin ubah jin pakaiannya kaya badut ya!"kata Neliel.

"Aaah Toke."kata jin Ikaku sambil nyanyi lagu Teh es yang judulnya "toke".

"a…a….ah badut,aku mau jadi b-a-d-u-t"kata jin Ikaku baca mantra lagi.

Tiba-tiba

Blaammm,muncul kepulan asap dan jin Ikaku berubah jadi badut eh ternyata bukan badut tapi jin Ikaku berubah jadi banci plastik alias kresek (emank ada banci kresek?)

Neliel sama Yachiru Cuma bisa cengo melihat jin Ikaku yang telah berubah menjadi banci kresek.

Ternyata banci kresek adalah banci yang pakaiannya dihiasi oleh kresek-kresek bekas.(readers silahkan bayangkan Ikaku berubah menjadi banci kresek).

"Permintaan terakhir ye apa?"tanya jin Ikaku yang kini berubah menjadi banci kresek.

"Aku minta jin nari balet"teriak Yachiru

"Bal bal bal ba…let"kata jin Ikaku baca mantra

Dan dengan sekejab jin Ikaku bukannya nari balet jin Ikaku malah nari ala Michel Jacson kecebur ke got.

"Oke,eke balik dulu ye,ye udah abis jadi eke bisa kembali kelampu wasiat bye!"kata jin Ikaku pamit.

Yachiru dan Neliel masih cengo ngeliatin jin paling aneh bin jelek *plakk*.

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

Dan…

"Dasar jin aneh!"teriak Neliel sambil menendang lampu wasiat ke danau Top 1.

~*~*THE AND*~*~

**Giamana fanficnya Manna-san?jelekan,anehkan?**

**Makasih banget buat Chappy sama Hira-Hikashi yang udah ngasih Review kefanfic Yoe yang kedua.**

**Dan makasih juga buat para Readers yang udah baca fanfic Yoe.**

**Para Readers jangan lupa REVIEW fanfic ini ya!**

**Buat para Readers yang kurang suka dengan fanfic Yoe dan fanfic Yoe masih banyak yang ini boleh diflame.**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
